Shower Time
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Allen just wants some time alone, but isn't complaining when he finds Lavi instead. Super short and shameless.


Allen cracked his neck, heading to the back of the bathroom where the shower stalls were. There had been a time when every other day or even every couple days was sufficient, but quickly realizing it was the only time he got without his new babysitter, the exorcist was now showering at least once daily whenever possible. And now, as he walked to the very back as he normally did, saw vibrant red hair just over the top of the door of one already running. Lavi was showering too.

Allen stalled, realization settling in. Lavi was soapy, wet, and naked on the other side of that door and they hadn't had a chance be alone since had Link shown up a month ago- and the inspector was already in a stall of his own. Allen tapped the door with his fingernail. A confused face looked out, but seeing the white-haired male's wave, pulled him in and pinned him against the wall with a kiss. "Missed you too," Allen muttered, tone already dripping with heat.

"It's been driving me crazy, barely being able to touch you."

"Likewise," the younger teen assured him, and found his mouth being mauled again. "Get inside me now," he hissed when his lover moved downward.

"Tempting, but I don't think that would go well for either of us."

"I want to feel you…"

"Then let's do this right; put your arms around my neck. Tight, now."

Allen did, not really understanding when his lover was up to but trusting him. And was not disappointed when Lavi lifted him up against the wall, his own arm under one leg while the other reached behind the shorter body to loosen the tight muscle with a little soap.

Allen buried his face in the other's shoulder to muffle his voice; it had been so long, felt so good… And when Lavi got that one, perfect spot… "Gonna…" he tried, bucking against the taller male's midsection.

"Let me see," was the heated reply, and he lost it then and there, a strangled cry after streams of white mixed with the hot water. "Are you all right?"

"Take me, Lavi," he spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "Hard."

The other didn't reply verbally, doing as asked, sliding inside his partner. The younger male's mouth opened to cry out, but no sound came.

"Lavi…"

The redhead started to move, pining both his lover's legs back. Allen was gone, clinging to him so tightly, and coming again with a sharp shudder. "Still with me?" Lavi's quiet tone asked.

"…Do it again."

"Certainly." Whether high stamina came with parasitic types or it was just uniquely Allen, Lavi didn't know, but it worked- it could take himself forever to finish, and when he did, he was done. But he usually got his partner three or four times in the process, and the younger teen was not complaining. There were times the bookman was pretty sure the other could've gone even longer.

Like today. Today was turning into a beautiful example of everything Allen liked sexually, and Lavi was happy to oblige. He felt himself coming close as his lover tightened around him again, and thrust even more sharply as he emptied his relief into him. They weren't directly under the water, at least Allen wasn't, still covered in his own cum, hot and panting as he caught his breath. "'Well-fucked' is a good look for you," Lavi told him, so not for the first time.

"'I finally got to fuck my boyfriend' isn't disagreeing with you, either," was the reply, as he often did.

"I'm gonna set you down now."

"Okay. Just go easy; my legs are so stiff. And probably wobbly."

"'Course," was the chuckled return, gently proceeding, still holding on to the majority of his lover's weight until the limbs stopped shaking.

"I suppose I should take an actual shower now."

"What a coincidence; I think I need to take another one. Scrub your back?"

"We take too long and Link's gonna catch us."

"Too late," and ice-cold tone from the other side of the door informed them.

Lavi looked out first, keeping Allen behind himself. "You got a problem, Two-Spot?"

"That you two are having sex is neither of interest or import. However, I do have to stay here until Allen leaves, so if you could wrap it up, it'd be appreciated."

"…Oh. Okay. Hey, Allen, I think I can start staying in your room again."

"Awesome!"

Link sighed, wondering not for the first or last time, just what he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
